


The Poet

by megilins



Category: Rudolf Fábry - Uťaté Ruky - Básnik, Slovenská poézia, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Erotic Poetry, F/M, Poetry, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megilins/pseuds/megilins
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Poet

climbing, climbing, up his body  
young tanned maiden  
wearing nothing  
he's a nine, she's a six  
don't interrupt by any means  



End file.
